


Black Pepper Sauce

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [43]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Nott cooks dinner!  A drabble.





	Black Pepper Sauce

Nott was in the kitchen, head in a cookbook, preparing dinner.  “I’m going to make a steak and a sauce and rolls and—”

No one knew where she got the idea to cook, but she'd got it somewhere and now the Mighty Nein waited nervously around the table while Fjord checked on the “status” of dinner. They jumped as a confused Fjord emerged.  “It—it looks fine, she’s just cooking the sauce.”

Immediately, there was a massive bang and a plum of black smoke wafted in from the kitchen.

After a moment, Nott screeched from the kitchen, “Oh!  Black _pepper!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome!


End file.
